Five Nights At The Inventory 3
Five Nights at The Inventory 3 is the final installment of the Inventory series, created by Men In Black Corporation. The plot has Jerry Smith, infromerly Yellow Guy, and Rose Evargarde, if in co-op, survive five nights at a new horror attraction within the Inventory, Darkness Alive. Story A new horror attraction, Darkness Alive, is being built, revolving around the unsolved disappearance of Melissa Malone, and old, unused animatronics are being brought back to scare the wits out of you! You must watch over the place for 5 nights, all for $150 a week! See if you can survive the decaying and the dead... Animatronics Deadbear Puppet Mark 4 Seven Carl The Killer Balloon Broken Eviscerate Springtrap Howlin' Hannah Phantoms Melissa Can be seen when walking around the attraction. Disables everything in the next office you go to if looked at for too long. Phantom Firefly Seen on CAM 03; Jumpscares you and disables 2 random systems. Phantom Metal Freddy Seen in a random camera between 1 and 7: Disables only Ventilation. Phantom Dez Found on a random desk; disables a random mechanic. Phantom Mark IV An unknown Mark IV animatronic phantom; occasionally seen in Cam 08. When looked at, you cannot move for 15 seconds. Nights Each night lasts 10 minutes. Night 1 Active Animatronics Seven and Carl are active. No phantoms appear this night. Database Entries The game's information center, you can look at info about any animatronic and its behavior in this. Seven: A endoskeleton we programmed to make fast and unpredictable. To make it seem bloodlusting, we made him stay at doorways longer than other animatronics, but come less often. Carl: Small and hard to detect, this emits an EMP signal that disables any system that the guard is using. Jumpscares guard at random once in office. We made it able to be shoken off, though, so it doesn't hurt that bad, and it shouldn't be able to attack again. Unless we programmed it wrong. Night 2 Active Animatronics Puppet Mark 4 is introduced tonight; works like any other puppet, with a few tweaks. Balloon Broken is also active now. Database Entries Puppet Mark 4: Based off the old remodels we called Mark IVs. Moves by music, which we have going through speakers. The thing is, our Audio doesn't work that well, and the music stops with the Audio, so the Puppet will go to you when the music stops. Balloon Broken: Like the Balloon Boy of the old Freddy Fazbear's restaurant; similar to Carl, we have him emit a signal that disables any electrical items in an office. For the player in Darkness Alive, luckily, it will usually only stay in one office. Night 3 Active Animatronics Hannah is active tonight, along with the past few animatronic from the previous two nights. Phantoms appear this night. Database Entries Hannah-An old animatronic from Freddy's that was barely popular. We have her because rumor or has it Melissa is in this suit. It isn't, of course. She's moody, so she shouldn't move often. But when she does. Get ready. Night 4 Active Animatronics Eviscerate is active, along with the past animatronics. Database Entries Evis-A very nice female animatronic we found. We had to fix the nice part, so now she attacks offices, wrecking things and what-not. Relax, you'll be fine. Just try not to provoke her and make her destroy an office. Night 5 Active Animatronics Every animatronic is active, including the new one, Deadbear. Database Entries Deadbear-The ol' Fredbear himself. We took him, gave him some A.I inteneded to scare people, painted him goldish, the usual. It's scary, it even attacks us someti- Hello, my captives. Surely you recognize the fact I kidnapped you, and forced you two to play the game of twisted, dark murder.....So, with all that said, prepare to die. But you wont. You just keep singing....Sing my caged canaries....sing..... Mechanics Golden Freddy Mark 4 Suit Allows you to walk to other offices and around the attraction. Animatronics are fooled by this, but they can figure out, earlier on later nights. Mulitple Offices In each office, there is different mechanics for you to use, for example: *Office 1 contains the Tazer and Freddy Head. *Office 2 has Doors and the Flashlight. *Office 3 has Gearman, The Toolkit, and the Alarm. *The Generator Room contains the Power Panel, Maitenance System, and Tazer Charger. Regardless, all Offices have a Monitor, a Maitenance Panel, and a Database. Monitor Watch cameras to prevent animatronics from moving. You can shut off cameras to ward off Deadbear. Lights also illuminate rooms. Gearman In Office 3, this saves your life once, then has to be wound up like the music box. It takes 30 seconds to wind it back, and you must wind it continuously or it will unwind itself. Tazer Send an animatronic back to a room with the Tazer. It must be recharged at the Tazer Charger once used. It takes 15 seconds to charge. Toolkit With metal found from the attraction, you can build items to help your job. The Scrap Knife, Guard 2.0, Metal Foxy, and the Springlock head can be built. The Knife allows use of a weapon as a means of defense, Guard 2.0 can be programmed to do a task such as wind the music box or Gearman, Metal Foxy is a bodyguard for use when you are wearing Golden Freddy Mark 4, and the Springlock Head is an improved Freddy Head that allows you to do more items while wearing it, in exchange for a movement meter. Once the meter is full, the springs malfunction and kill you. Easter Eggs The Suit Room A room you can access by a broken vent, this room contains rare animatronics; including a remodeled Holly suit, a deteriorated girl animatronic, looking similar to Amity, Spring, a Toy-esque doctor, and a Balloon Boy Mk. 4 suit. A manual gives a little info on the animatronics, signed by SS. Xavier When you're in the suit room, two white dots can occasionally be seen in the shadows. If you approach them, they turn red for a split second and vanish. Now, if you go and sit in any office, Xavier will burst out of the desk, tearing it in half, and screech at you with a knife whilst covered in blood. Callbacks Several relics from the attraction are plushies and dolls rewarded for completing custom modes in past FNATInvent games. Once found, you can customize your desk with the rewards. Fixing Mariah In Office 1, there is 3 plate shards. Rearrange them, and Mariah will speak to you, revealing some insight into the story behind the game, the kidnapping of Rose and Jerry, and Darkness Alive. Category:Games